


Door to my heart (aka the lobby)

by VividVivi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doorman AU, M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The stupid button I press to make the door open automatically is broken and my wheelchair makes it absolutely impossible for me to reach the door so you, my really nice and attractive doorman, are now opening the door for me every day.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door to my heart (aka the lobby)

**Author's Note:**

> Something super quick and short I wrote that probably gives no justice to this [amazing prompt.](http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/120639835312/awful-au-324)  
> Also, [doorman Erwin](http://assets.nydailynews.com/polopoly_fs/1.236164!/img/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/article_970/asm-home-doorman2-jpg.jpg) is somehow really hot.

The wheel chair never bothered Levi. He figured that’s just the life he got, it was just some shitty freak accident that happened when he was three, no one could have known he would fall out a four-story apartment window that was left open and unattended, fucking up his spine for the rest of his life.

He didn’t let it get to him when he couldn’t reach stuff on the high shelf's of grocery stores, he didn’t let it get to him when people where just a little to nice, to the point of being condescending, he didn’t even let it get to him when people seemed surprised at the fact that he was a senior in college.

But looking at the the piece of paper taped over the button that opens the lobby door of his apartment complex for him, that had been written in big sloppy letters, “Out of Service”, Levi decided that yeah, maybe this is the one fucking thing he’ll let get to him.

Scowling, Levi reached his arm up, in the attempt to open the door, practically seething when it turns out his arm was about one inch to short.

“Excuse me?” Levi heard someone call out, and he had to crane his head all the way up to see who it was.

Oh.

The man was tall, like ridiculously tall, and Levi’s neck was starting to cramp up but he couldn’t seem to look away. Blonde hair swept neatly to the side was the next thing that caught his attention, along with a pair of piercing blue eyes staring down at him. Even the dorky navy blue doorman outfit the man was wearing didn’t deter from his looks, in fact it seemed to even add to his charm.

Fuck.

“Let me get the door for you Sir.” It took a few seconds for Levi to understand what the man just said, wheeling himself backwards a few steps.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

The doorman smiled, opening the door and letting Levi pass through. 

“It's absolutely my pleasure. Have a good day, Sir.”

Levi quickly wheeled himself in, ducking his head down and blushing.

He hoped that that fucking button wouldn't be fixed any time soon. 


End file.
